


Guilt

by Dorasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorasolo/pseuds/Dorasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin feels guilty about marrying Nymphadora Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jan 22, 2011.

He loves to watch her come.

It’s not because he loves her, even though he does.

It’s not because he’s a kind and giving lover, even though he is.

Guilt is a strange emotion.

Remus Lupin met Nymphadora Tonks when she first arrived at Grimmauld Place, led by Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, tripping over her own shoelaces, hair a bright bubblegum pink. It would be a lie if he said he was oblivious to her presence; instead the opposite. She was loud, young, clumsy, and bright-eyed. She was undeniably alive. She made her presence known with a quiet determination that Remus could have mistaken for Gryffindor stubbornness had he not known otherwise.

Her existence, her vitality, was in stark contrast to Sirius Black, who, despite his best efforts, appeared to have one foot back in the grave. Remus is not entirely sure what he feels more guilty about, being disappointed with the shell of Sirius after Azkaban despite his intentions to love him forever, or falling for the young Black in a way that reminds him of how he and Sirius used to be before everything fell apart.

And that’s why he loves to watch her come. She’s so alive, so warm, and so unique with her morphing powers, but when she comes she can’t quite hold whatever appearance she had when she started her seduction dance. Her features slip into their natural state, dark hair and grey, grey eyes, for just a fraction of a second.

For that fraction of a second, she looks so much like Sirius that Remus feels he can have the best of both worlds.

Guilt is a strange emotion.  



End file.
